


A Goodbye Note

by Anarchyopteryx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyopteryx/pseuds/Anarchyopteryx
Summary: Just a note to close this Ao3 account.





	A Goodbye Note

So, I generally stopped writing fanfiction. I'll keep this account activated, but as private as possible. I'm still proud of some of the things I wrote. 

I had a really good time in the Homestuck fandom and I don't regret one minute of it. But that point in my life has passed, although I still like it. I'll probably read it again some day. Who knows, I might pick up my fanfiction pen again and finish what I started. I had good concepts and I understood the source material very well. It's just that if I were to pick it back up again, there would be a discrepancy between my skill levels, between 19 year old me and 23 year old me. My plots weren't as smooth back then.

I'm hiding my work here just in case I gain a modicum of fame, someone finds all of my old internet shit, and then calls me out for things I said years ago. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong here, but I'm sure whatever I wrote wasn't that bad. The worst I did was put Terezi in the fridge and maybe write about things I don't fully understand. I've grown as a person and if anyone takes issue with anything I wrote, I'll probably agree with you. 

I am an anarchist who believes in the liberation of all human beings. I am actively feminist, anti-racist, against sexual abuse, anti-ableist, pro-sex worker, etc. I'm always learning. I have no problem with being called in for bad behavior or ethical mistakes in my writing, but this shit is old and doesn't warrant that much attention. Leave it alone, please. If I did something wrong, it belongs in the dark where I left it. I'm always trying to be a better person. I'm painfully self-aware and full of regret for things no one else remembers but me. 

"Oh, ur a Homestuck? Homestuck is problematic." Yeah, I know. You can like problematic things and people as long as you remain critical of them. Everything and everyone is problematic, nothing and no one is perfect. If I ditched everything that was problematic, I would have very little left to read, listen to, look at, etc. The people I met and the discussions I had in this fandom are what lead me to being an anarchist today, so it has done good for me. 

If anyone finds this after I publish my own web comic, please just leave me alone instead of humiliating me. Feel free to call me in for anything I do in the future, though. I don't want to hurt anybody.


End file.
